1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle window screens and more specifically it relates to a vehicle window security screen system for providing interior ventilation of a vehicle while maintaining the security of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Vehicle owners with pets face a serious dilemma when traveling with pets: leave them in the car with the windows up which will increase the temperature of the interior to potentially deadly levels for the pet, remove the pet from the vehicle, or risk the security of their vehicle by opening their windows.
Opening the windows of a vehicle creates a security problem for the user as any unscrupulous individual could gain access through the upper slot created in the door. Another problem is that opening the windows of the vehicle only slightly does not allow for adequate airflow through the vehicle on hot days resulting in an extremely hot temperature within the interior of the vehicle. Various complex devices have been created to increase vehicle ventilation while parked (e.g. solar powered blowers, etc.) but these devices are expensive and difficult to use.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved vehicle window security screen system for providing interior ventilation of a vehicle while maintaining the security of the vehicle.